


Hole In FOREteen

by thegalaxyeffect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, jealous!maya, little bit of protective shawn bc i love him, maya is a mini golf master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxyeffect/pseuds/thegalaxyeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clique Six goes mini golfing and lucaya fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In FOREteen

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: mini golf date. It's up to you if it's just lucaya or if friends join. But Maya pretends to be bad at it just so Lucas can put his arms around her and guide her. This might cheesy. I'm ashamed of myself

Maya was, what some would consider, an exceptional mini golfer. She didn’t know how, she just was.

It wasn’t a skill that she bragged about much, though, seeing as it wasn’t much of a skill at all.

So, when Zay decided that he wanted everyone to go mini golfing one Saturday, Maya didn’t have any qualms. In fact, she was even a little excited to out-golf all of her friends.

They all decided to make a fun day out of it.

Cory and Topanga and Shawn and Katy would bring Auggie and Ava to Planet X Arcade and the six teens would go out and mini golf while the little kids played inside.

Fun for the whole family! (As the arcade advertised.)

Until, that is, that Lucas asked if he could bring Brooke McKinley who, as far as Maya knew, he wasn’t even interested in.  

It wasn’t much of a secret to any of their friends that Maya and Lucas had an (almost) unofficial thing going. At least, they both _really_ liked each other. They, of course, were too stubborn to actually do anything about it.

Riley and Farkle had been attached at the hip ever since Zay and Isadora had started dating. So, Maya had been looking forward to spending time with Lucas doing something she was comfortable with, something she could beat him at.

But now Brooke McKinley was there and she needed a new game plan.

One that involved possibly not winning their game of mini golf.

 

“Fourteen!” Lucas exclaimed picking Maya’s ball out of the hole. “Par was three, you got fourteen!”

She rolled her eyes, grinning as if she would if she were embarrassed.

“I guess I’m just not good at this.” She shrugged.

“Wow, well this is a day I thought I’d never live to see.” He sighs dramatically, handing Maya’s ball to her. “The day when Maya hart is not only bad at something, but also _admits_ it.”

“Oh, can it, Huckleberry.” She poked him playfully in the stomach with the end of her club. “Three isn’t much better than fourteen.”

They make their way over to the next hole, that their friends had started on after Maya hit seven and still didn’t get the ball in, everyone but Farkle was done.

It was almost hard for her to be this bad.

“About time!” Zay exclaimed right as Farkle took his shot, which caused him to miss and yell out a frustrated ‘ARGH.’

“This girl can’t golf to save her life, Zay.” Lucas shook his head, going over to stand next to Brooke.

“What?” Riley asked from where she was trying to hold Farkle back from castrating Zay. “Maya you’ve always been really good at-”

“Riley,” Maya exclaimed, cutting her off, “we just have to accept the fact that I am not very good at mini golfing and move on.”

Maya gave Riley a pointed look and Riley’s eyes flited from where Lucas was standing next to Brooke and Maya with a white knuckled grip on her golf club. Maya watched as the realization dawned on Riley’s face and she smirked back at Maya.

“You’re right, you’ve always been terrible.” Riley said.

“It’s true.” Maya shrugged.

“The absolute worst.” Riley continued exaggeratedly.

“Well-”

“She once managed to get a hole in one, but it was in the wrong hole.”

“Hang on-”

“There has never been, nor ever will be, someone who is as bad as Maya Hart at the game of mini-”

“Riley.” Maya cut her off. “I think they get it.”

Riley nodded and turned her attention back to Farkle.

“I didn’t know that you could be bad at anything, Maya.” Lucas teased from his spot next to Brooke.

“Maybe I just need some pointers.” She hinted, faux-abashedly. “Maybe from someone who met the par…”

“Are you, the Maya Hart, asking _me_ for help?” Lucas seemed genuinely surprised.

“Maybe I am, Ranger Rick.”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I’ll help you.”

“Oh.” She was surprised at how easily it had worked. “Good.”

“Let’s see your stance.” He said, walking to stand in front of her. She stood still. “Well?”

“This is it.” She shrugged as he shook his head and laughed.

“Okay, first off, bend your knees and arch your back.”

She raised an eyebrow.

He raised an eyebrow back.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Okay, fine.” She felt a little ridiculous, holding the dumb pose.

“Good, now, line up your shot and go for it.”

She decided to take his words to heart and really ‘go for it.’ Which meant that she shot the ball as hard as she possibly could.

He sighed and turned to Brooke.

“You should go ahead, this might take a while.”

 

“Okay, ten, not as bad at fourteen, that’s for sure.” They made their way over to the third hole which their friends were done at and had already moved on to the next.

“I just feel like I’m not really getting it.” She complained.

“Do you want me to show you?” She grinned, this was it.

“Yeah, that might help.”

“Okay, watch out.” Her face fell. _This_ was not what she thought he meant when he said he’d show her. He meant _demonstrate_.

He got into the dumb pose and sunk his ball in two shots.

She’s back up to thirteen.

 

“Maybe it would help if you like…” she made some weird gesture, “...show me how to do it.”

“I thought that’s what I just did.” He looked at her confused and she bit back a smile at how cute she thought he looked.

“No, I mean like…” she pointed to about three holes ahead of them where Zay had his arms wrapped around Isadora as he helped her make her shot. “Like that.”

“Oh.” He narrowed his eyes. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure, I can do that. I can. Do. That.” He waved a hand in Zay’s direction.

He stepped up behind her and hesitated before gingerly setting his hands on top of hers on the club. She could tell that he was trying his hardest to keep space between them and she tried not to let that hurt her spirits.

“Okay.” She shivered as his warm breath fanned against the side of her neck and hoped he didn’t notice. “So, on three, we’ll swing, okay?”

She was too preoccupied with keeping her heart from beating out of her chest to respond but she managed a strangled grunt in acknowledgement.

“One.” She could smell pizza on his breath.

“Two.” His hands tightened around hers.

“Three.” She felt pinpricks where his breath was on her skin.

They were both so jittery and wired from the close proximity that they sent the ball flying across the air on accident, cringing when they heard a shrill shriek and what sounded like glass breaking.

“Fore.” Maya mumbled out, her voice suddenly hoarse.

“Maybe we should just move on to the next hole.” Lucas suggested, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him before they could get in trouble.

 

“You think we could try that again?” Maya asked when they set their remaining ball up. “Just less… ya know.”

“Yeah. Yes. Sure.” He stuttered out.

They got into position again, this time Lucas was closer, though. Maya could feel his chest pressed against her back and she was enveloped in a cloud of clean laundry and pine and something else that was just so distinctly _Lucas_.

She was warm all over and she could feel her face start to flush as he put his arms around her and rested his hand gently on hers.

He didn’t count down this time, only gave a couple gentle sways before they hit the ball.

It bounced off of the sides a couple times, but sunk right into the hole.

“Did you see that!?” Maya exclaimed.

“That was awesome!” Lucas shouted at the same time.

Without thinking, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them laughing as he wrapped his around her waist and hugged her back.

When they loosened their grips their faces were only a few inches apart and as their laughter died down, Maya realized that she’d only have to lean up a little bit and she’d be kissing him.

She watched his eyes trail down to her lips and let herself glance at his before they were both leaning forward the slightest bit. She was so close to kissing him, just a few more-

“FORE!” Zay’s voice broke whatever trance that they had fallen into as they jumped apart and ducked as a green ball came sailing their way, landing a few feet in front of them.

“This is MINI GOLF!” Farkle’s exasperated voice rang through from the other side of the course. “No one should have to say fore!”

Maya finally thought that Farkle was justified in his frustration and thought for a brief second that they might have to team up to take Zay out with their clubs after this.

Lucas’ chuckle broke her out of her thoughts.

“Uh, let’s keep going?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sure.” She replied fetching the ball out of the hole.

 

For the last few holes, Lucas made Maya try them on her own and she was, to his standards, improving.

She ended the last one with a modest hole in five at a par four hole.

“You ended up doing pretty good, Maya.” Lucas commended her as they walked to find their friends.

“Yeah, well, you’re not too bad of a teacher, Huckleberry.” She replied sending a playful punch to his shoulder. He ‘awwed.’

“That means so much to me coming from you, Shortstack.” He grinned.

“Don’t start with me Ranger-”

“Baby girl!” Her mother exclaimed bounding up to her with Shawn following closely behind. “How’d you do? How many holes in one did you get?”

She heard Lucas huff out a laugh beside her.

 _This_ was not part of her plan.

“I, um.” She blanched.

“Let’s just say that Maya is improving.” Lucas said, with humor laced in his voice.

“Improving?” Her mother questioned, eyes flicking back and forth between the two. “Maya the One-Hit-Wonder is improving?”

“The what now?” Lucas questioned, intrigued.

“Maya is like, the greatest mini golfer of all time.” Shawn said. “Katy couldn’t stop telling stories the entire time you kids were playing.”

“Maya?” Lucas raised his eyebrows as she grimaced. “Did you play me?”

“I, uh. Um. Well.” She stuttered before turning on him and deciding the way she was going to go about this.

“I did! And I’d do it again, too!” She exclaimed.

“Why did you pretend to be bad at mini golf?” He asked with amusement in his eyes.

“I’m guessing, and I’m totally just spitballing here, but I’m guessing it maybe had something to do with that girl over there.” Shawn said pointing to where Brooke was flirting with one of the employees.

“Maya Hart, were you jealous?” Lucas asked, his face splitting into an even wider grin.

“No.” She crossed her arms. “I just wanted you to think you were good at at least something.”

“You were so jealous. Admit it.” He poked her side playfully.

“Fine, yeah. I was a little jealous. I was hoping that the two of us could just do this whole mini golf thing together.” She wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Well, One-Hit-Wonder, maybe you and I should go mini golfing some time, just the two of us.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Sundance?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yeah, I am.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “You wanna go on a date with me and probably kick my butt at mini golf because, let’s be honest, what _aren’t_ you good at?”

“Yes.” Her face was on fire. He was asking her on a date, in front of her parents. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Good.” He took her hand in his. “Skeeball?”

“Oh, you’re on, Hopalong.” He pulled her behind him towards the skeeball machines where the rest of their friends (minus Brooke who, it turns out, already had a boyfriend) were already playing.

“Great, now I’m gonna have to kill the kid.” Shawn groans to Katy as they watch the two of them leave. “Didn’t want to, but now I have to.”

Katy just laughed and took his hand in hers, there was nothing like watching her little girl grow up.

 


End file.
